


To Rise Once Again

by clae



Series: Those Who Defy Gods - a God Eater x Yuri!!! on Ice AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, God eater au, M/M, Mention of blood and injuries, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Self-Indulgent, and yurio as foul-mouthed mission operator, featuring viktor and yuuri as god eaters, their unit is more or less based on Blood unit, timeline and events do not necessarily follow the series though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clae/pseuds/clae
Summary: The year is 2075. Within twenty years since the first appearance of creatures known as Aragami, humankind has been driven to the brink of extinction. Struggling against the all-devouring creatures, a group of humans known as God Eaters is assembled by Fenrir Corporation to engage in the war against them. Despite the glint of hope surfacing from the existence of the God Eaters, the Aragami continue to prove themselves as a threat through their constantly-evolving nature, ultimately putting mankind on a losing battle where the best they can do is to survive for another day...Twenty-three years old Yuuri Katsuki is among the many humans dispatched in the seemingly hopeless war, having served as a God Eater for six years. After the death of his sister-slash-commanding officer Mari, he is transferred to the Russia Branch of Fenrir to become part of the branch's Special Forces Unit, Agape. He becomes the partner of Viktor Nikiforov, the leader and sole member of Agape as well as the sole 3rd-generation God Eater in the branch to date...at least until Yuuri comes along.This is the story that marks the new beginning for both of them.(AKA the God Eater AU no one asked for)





	1. Prologue - Reminder of Helplessness

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent stuff stemming from my current God Eater 2: Rage Burst playthrough. This was supposed to be one-shot, but in the end this becomes too long so I decided to separate the fic into 3-4 chapters. I hope this turns out all right...
> 
> This fic was initially intended to focus on Viktor and Yuuri's first mission together, but after some changes I decided to extend it a bit. No overarching plot planned so far for this AU.
> 
> Unbeta'd. English is not my native language, so corrections are always appreciated!

Blood. There is blood all over Yuuri.

_"God Eaters, can you hear me? Extraction team is on their way. Go to area E while the route is still clear, now!"_

It does not take long for Yuuri to recognize the familiarity of the situation. This, after all, is nothing but a fragment of memory deeply engraved within his consciousness. He has gone through the reenactment of this scene enough times to know that he is dreaming, that what is transpiring before him is not real - no longer real.

Yet, the knowledge doesn't make the experience hurt any less. Even in the dream, Yuuri feels just as terrified as he had been in that day, waiting for the rescue team to arrive. The spot he has been hiding in is the only place that is remotely safe from Aragami's detection, but he knows it will only take one wrong move for those beasts to swarm in and corner him like a rat. Rushing to the location appointed by the mission operator is not an option either, considering...

Mari. Despite his best efforts, Mari's bleeding doesn't stop. Even if they were to try to force their way into the supposed retrieval location, Mari has lost too much blood and her weapon has been badly damaged.

"Yuuri...just go. I'll hold back those bastards..."

The helplessness is too much, and Yuuri finds himself crying as the rest of the dream becomes too blurred for him to remember the details. He vaguely remembers Mari's reassurance at his desperate plea not to leave him, as well as his own battered body being dragged away by the extraction team personnel. By the time clarity returns to him, a grave with his sister's name and armlet has been built, and the God Arc once used by her has been sealed in the corner of Fenrir Far East Branch's Arc maintenance room, becoming a beast without master that not even him - her sole remaining blood relative - is allowed to tame.


	2. Welcome to Fenrir Russia Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A black armlet, a combat simulation, and a silver-haired God Eater with black armlet. They sum up how Yuuri starts his duty in Fenrir Russia Branch in a nutshell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I suck at writing battle scenes. It is even harder since the battles in the games flow in certain pattern, while in other media the battle scenes tend to go quickly. _(:3_|
> 
> For those unfamiliar with the God Eater series, I add a brief list of terms used in the series at the end of the chapter. More in-depth explanations can be viewed on [the series' wiki](http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki).
> 
> Unbeta'd, as usual.

Yuuri jolts awake from his slumber, stopping short when he feels brightness assaulting his eyes. His breathing is rapid, and it is almost uncontrolled when his still-fatigued mind is unable to recognize the white sheets and pale-colored metal walls surrounding him. The raven-haired man eventually calms down when he catches the sight of the bed beneath his body and the armlet encircling his right wrist, although the bewildered look on his face indicates that he hasn't fully recognized his situation; specifically, his whereabouts and his black armlet.

It doesn’t feel right. His armlet is supposed to be red.

Cold, that is the first thing that Yuuri thinks as soon as he has enough control over his senses. The paleness of the room and the strong smell of chemical substances invading his nostrils are enough to tell Yuuri that he is safe and sound within Fenrir infirmary, but it is not until a cold sensation strikes him that he realizes the infirmary is not the same one as where he had always been tended at. He proceeds to glance at his surroundings, intending to look for his glasses upon realizing his vision has been rather blurry since he woke up, but he catches the sight of a middle-aged man with ponytail wearing lab coat beaming at him instead.

"Oh, Yuuri, you're awake at last!" The man speaks, his voice is full of energy. "I've sent your checkup result to Commander Baranovskaya, so you should report to her as soon as you're ready."

Yuuri blinks, once, twice, still looking confused. It takes a few more seconds for him to finally have a full grasp of his current situation, recalling where he is and the identity of the man before him. The middle-aged man before him is a Fenrir doctor named Celestino Cialdini, if his name tag is anything to go by. Yuuri squints his eyes, not recalling that he has ever seen the doctor in the Fenrir branch he is affiliated to.

_Oh._

Of course he is not in Fenrir Far East Branch any longer. He is part of the Russia Branch now, which explains the cold and the supposedly unfamiliar doctor in front of him.  
"I must say, I am surprised. We're worried the new Bias Factor will strain you since you've been a God Eater for years, but it seems that your body adapts just fine."

Yuuri pauses for a moment before looking at his armlet once again, letting the words of the doctor to sink in. Just a few hours before, the cylindrical object surrounding his right wrist had been red in color, no different from the armlet worn by other God Eaters. This time, however, his armlet takes a different appearance. Instead of red, it has black color, as well as having a cross-shaped plate above the area where Bias Factor injections are supposed to be given.

He is no longer part of the regular God Eater, which is part of the reason behind his transfer to the Russia Branch in the first place.

"I...see. Thank you, Doctor." Yuuri replies softly, letting out a small smile when Celestino hands out the glasses he has been looking for. "Um, so...I must report to Commander Baranovskaya's office, then?"

"Nah, she asked for you to be sent to the training ground straight away. Take the elevator to fourth basement floor," says Celestino. "Your result is good, so she'd like to assess your combat performance straight away."

"Oh...okay. I better take my leave now, then." The raven-haired man soon gets off from his bed and bows down to the doctor. "Thanks again, Doctor."

Celestino shoots another smile at Yuuri in return as the latter is making his way to the infirmary's exit.

* * *

The training ground of Fenrir Russia Branch is not unlike the one Yuuri had in Far East Branch: a room surrounded by dull-colored metal panels with marks and scratches from Aragami all over the place, although it is almost twice in size compared to the room Yuuri had been familiar with during his career as a God Eater. Just like in his old place, the place has observation bay located on one side, along with a couple of terminals installed in each corner near the glass pane. Yuuri immediately takes notice of a large case containing a God Arc resembling his own, as well as a tall figure standing next to the case. When the figure notices the dark-haired man’s presence, he gives his salute as soon as he enters the room.

"Yuuri Katsuki, reporting in. It's...a honor to work alongside you and the Russia Branch, Ma'am."

Lilia Baranovskaya is one of the commanding officers in the Russia Branch of Fenrir, taking appearance of a tall, stern-looking woman whose hair was formed into a tight bun. Her right wrist is encircled by a red armlet resembling Yuuri's previous armlet, except it has seal plastered all over it, which clues the young man of her status as a former God Eater. She gives a nod of acknowledgment in response to Yuuri's salute before she begins to speak.

"Welcome to the Russia Branch of Fenrir, and congratulations on passing the aptitude test. You are officially a third-generation God Eater starting today." Lilia begins to speak, her voice is clear and sharp as it echoes through the observation room. "Your assignment today will be a performance assessment through simulation against Vajra. Your answer, soldier?"

Yuuri's voice is firm as he answers the order.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. I expect you to do your best. If you have no questions, begin immediately."

Yuuri nods in response before he makes his way to the front of the case where his God Arc is resting. He removes his glasses and put it near the case before he lets his hand to come into contact with the handle of his God Arc.

A sense of familiarity dawns upon him as soon as he touches the grip of his weapon. The weapon before him is an otherworldly one - a combination of an uncannily gigantic hammer, a shotgun with grotesque-looking dark brown barrel, and a tower shield in one set. It is supposed to be heavy, yet Yuuri is able to lift it with ease using nothing but his right hand. The raven-haired man takes a deep breath, and after the sensation from wielding his trusted God Arc finally sinks in, he begins to make his way to the vacant ground just outside the observation bay through the stairs located in the right side of the room.

 

The silence of the training ground is rather eerie, and Yuuri can't help but to feel a little anxious. Odd, considering he is no stranger to simulated combat at this point of his life. After all, it is one of the only few things he can indulge himself in during his time away from active duty after Mari's death. The only way he can make himself _remotely_ useful.

However, if Celestino's words earlier mean anything, then he should prepare himself for some difficulties resulting from the change of his armlet and Bias Factor. And above everything, this is also supposed to be a test and a mission. He cannot afford to fail.

Katsuki Yuuri knows better than to screw up a mission, especially one that doesn't involve life-and-death situation. So he strengthens his grip on the handle of his God Arc, his gaze turns sharp when the nigh-absolute silence is finally broken by a roar originating from the black creature that appears out of nowhere in front of him, its form resembling a black panther with cape around its neck.

His opponent is the simulated form of a large-size Aragami species known as ‘Vajra’. The Aragami is not Yuuri's favorite considering its head is the only part that he can target effectively with his weapon set-up, but it doesn't really matter for him. He has gone against the real deal numerous times in the past and survived. One simulation dummy is much less of a threat.

 

Without hesitation, Yuuri pushes a switch on his God Arc as he rushes forward, shrinking the hammer and drawing out the shotgun barrel beneath the hammer head in exchange. The simulated Vajra lunges at his direction at the same time, but Yuuri manages to rush forward before it lands on him, breathing out a sigh of relief when the electrical field that appears as soon as the black creature hits the ground misses him by a few inches. He remains still for a few seconds until the electrical field dissipates, after which he charges beneath the Vajra's body and begins unloading his shotgun as quickly as possible.

The black creature staggers when the sixth buckshot is fired from Yuuri's God Arc, just in time for him to change his weapon back to hammer now that his gun's Oracle supply has been completely spent. He steps forward post-haste so his position is almost face-to-face with the Vajra, after which he starts channeling his strength to land the hammer head onto the black Aragami's face and successfully prevents it from trying to attack him. Without interference, Yuuri moves for another hit and repeats the motion several times, occasionally turning his God Arc into a pair of jaws that devours his opponent to give him the boost of energy he needs.

So far, his performance has been good. However, even if it is not supposed to be real, the simulated Vajra behaves closely enough to its living-and-breathing counterpart.

After one too many hits from Yuuri's hammer, the Aragami finally runs out of its patience and suddenly raises one of its claws at Yuuri. Realizing he is too close to retreat and cannot change his God Arc to its shotgun mode in time, the raven-haired man opts to take defensive stance by drawing out the tower shield of his weapon.

"Ngh..."

Thanks to his well-timed defense, Yuuri successfully blocks out the Vajra's counterattack, after which he is able to gain the necessary distance from the knockback to switch out his God Arc. However, to his exasperation, he cannot charge head-on now that the black Aragami has become agitated.

Yuuri lets out a resigned sigh as he changes his God Arc to its shotgun mode and starts firing again. As much as he wants to end the mission as soon as possible, he has no choice but to settle to hit-and-run attacks until his opponent calms down. He, after all, specializes in close combat, and hastiness is definitely not an option against agile opponents like the Vajra species.

Besides, he has done this so many times. He will manage, he knows that much.

* * *

"I thought I made it clear on the door says that we have a test under session, Lieutenant Nikiforov."

Lilia turns her eyes from the observation window to the direction of the training ground's entrance. A man with silver hair stands at the door, and as soon as his eyes meet the commander's steely gaze, he lets out a goofy grin that signifies that he is completely unapologetic despite the next words those come out of his mouth.

"My apologies, Ma'am. The word about the new transfers happens to pick up my curiosity." Without waiting for the commander's approval, the silver-haired man strolls into the room, joining the former beside the observation window. "Oh, is that the guy from Far East Branch who shares the same name as little Yuri?"

The ex-God Eater remains silent for a few seconds before she finally lets out a sigh upon seeing the younger man's eyes lit up at the spectacle. Leave it to Viktor Nikiforov of Russia Branch to have his way even in the face of one of Fenrir's most terrifying instructors. In the end, she decides to relent and let the intruder to accompany her, if only to let the man who is now smiling like an idiot a better glimpse of the raven-haired man's performance as his would-be comrade-in-arms.

"Yuuri Katsuki, rank sergeant, has been serving for six years. Found to be a match for P66 Bias Factor a month ago." Lilia speaks again, her eyes not leaving the raven-haired man who is now smashing mercilessly at the now-defenseless simulated Vajra's head before the black beast becomes enraged once again. "He had to take time off from front lines after the incident four months ago and has only recovered recently, but he is an excellent God Eater, barring some...issues."

Viktor doesn't immediately reply. He glances at Yuuri's armlet before his eyes wander at his own.

Black. Cross-shaped plate. Just like his.

He returns his eyes back at Yuuri to observe him. Yuuri had attempted to put himself in defensive stance at the Vajra's awakening, but it has failed him and and now he staggers from the Vajra's ensuing electrical field attack as a result. His next move is not far better as he stumbles and narrowly avoids the black beast's claw, firing spread bullets which from his shotgun in clumsy retaliation and resulting in some of the bullets missing the black Aragami's body.

"So...he hasn't been deployed back to the front lines, then?"

The silver-haired man narrows his eyes as Yuuri gets back on his feet properly at last. Some of Yuuri's moves are uncoordinated and rough around the edges, particularly when he uses his shotgun. Unsurprising, Viktor thinks, considering the absence of real battle experience for months, and he suspects the man prefers to engage in melee combat. Even if the simulations are constantly updated with the most recent data regarding Aragami, everything is controlled, unlike actual battlefield where anything can go wrong.

"No, but he'll be as soon as he is deemed suitable to return. Unless you have a word about it, Lieutenant?"

Viktor lets out a soft hum in response, his eyes continue to stare at Yuuri with a gleam that can only be described as indicating excitement as Yuuri relentlessly launches his counterattack. Lilia must have taken notice, given that she is now looking at Viktor suspiciously, as if it is out of ordinary. It is not strange to observe how another God Eater fights to ensure the best outcome from combat while fighting together, but the tall woman knows better than to dismiss his apparent interest as one of those obligatory observations.

_He's a resilient one, that's for certain._

"Well, it gets boring to go on missions by myself or babysitting the New-Type kids after years." Viktor smiles while ruffling through his own hair. "Besides, it's nice to have a fellow third-gen around at last. It's a bit terrifying to go against psions by myself, to be honest."

"Your unit has always been intended to house third-generation God Eaters, so you don't need to worry about his unit placement", said Lilia, ignoring the almost puppy-like eyes the silver-haired man is now making. "The question is whether he can join right away or not, though. We have to wait until he completes this mission."

"He'll do good." Viktor grins, glancing at the raven-haired man once again before he starts to take steps into the door's direction. "Well, I do not wish to disturb you any further, so I better take my leave now. Keep me updated on the good news, Commander."

Lilia sighs once again when the door shuts before she say anything in response to the silver-haired man's words. There is nothing even she can do about Viktor Nikiforov being himself at this point, but it doesn't make things less exasperating. She shakes her head before turning her attention to the stairs connecting the observation bay and the training ground, wearing her stern face once again when the raven-haired man appears before her.

* * *

A loud thud accompanies the agonizing roar that reverberates through the room as the virtual Vajra falls into the ground at last. Still in adrenaline rush, Yuuri finishes his battle by turning his God Arc into the pair of jaws serving to devour Aragami. The dark monstrous teeth immediately sink into the simulated Aragami's skin to tear down - and hopefully obtain - its core.

He made it. It didn't go as smoothly as he had hoped, but he still made it. Yuuri turns his attention to the observation bay's direction while waiting for his God Arc to finish devouring the virtual Vajra's body, glancing at Lilia. His eyes widened slightly upon noticing another presence from behind the observation window.

 

A flash of silver. Yuuri wonders if somebody else had been watching his mission, but considering Commander Baranovskaya's no-nonsense attitude...he is not sure if she had allowed it. He decides to dismiss it, making his way upstairs as soon as his God Arc has finished 'eating' the remains of the Vajra.

 

Lilia gives the raven-haired man a steely look as soon as he returns to the front of his God Arc case and puts his glasses on once again.

"I hope you will have your gun combat refined by the time you return to the field, Sergeant."

Yuuri gulps under his breath. Somehow, he had expected his gun attacks will be the main concern of his performance; it has always been, no matter how many years he has spent in the field. Doesn't make it any less frustrating, however.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am."

He doesn't expect for Lilia's expression to soften on the next moment, albeit by a margin.

"I must commend you for your efforts, nevertheless." Lilia speaks while gesturing to Yuuri to put his God Arc back to its case. "Your evaluation result will be notified through the terminal within twenty-four hours; until then, you are free to do whatever you want within the branch perimeter. Good work for today, and you're dismissed."

Yuuri gives one last salute to the tall woman before he starts making his way out of the room, his God Arc is stored within the massive case in his hand. He can't help but to feel slight dizziness as soon as tension from the battle leaves him, especially now that the fatigue from the aptitude test and the combat have apparently caught up to him. He feels the need to hit his bed as soon as possible, but he needs to return his God Arc to the maintenance room first.

* * *

When Yuuri takes his first step out of the training ground, his eyes catch the presence of a silver-haired man leaning on the wall near the door. He wears a trench coat above black suit and his right hand firmly secures an already-open canned drink. Certainly not expecting the presence, Yuuri is taken aback and nearly drops his God Arc case, although he manages to steady himself almost immediately.

"Hey." The silver-haired man beams at Yuuri before walking to his direction and hands over the can. "Welcome to the Russia Branch."

Yuuri gives a momentary pause before he awkwardly accepts the drink, then another pause before he takes a sip and finally speaks again.

"U-uh...thank you. You were...with Commander Baranovskaya earlier, weren't you?"

"I was. I couldn't resist to take a peek as soon as I heard about you." The other man grins in affirmation before taking notice of the raven-haired man's bewildered face. "Oh, sorry. I'm Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov. I'm formally with this branch's Agape Unit."

"I thought the Commander wouldn't allow it?" For a moment, Yuuri can feel his face heats up, clearly flustered from the knowledge that someone had been watching his battle. "Yuuri Katsuki, from Far East Branch. It's nice to meet you, um..."

Viktor smiles. Suddenly, he takes Yuuri's wrist and and starts leading him to the direction of the elevator. Yuuri lets out a yelp in response, but doesn't fight back as Viktor repositions himself so the raven-haired man’s God Arc case doesn't hinder their walk.

"Viktor's fine, Yuuri...or is it Katsuki? And don't worry about the details, it takes more than that for the Commander to subject me under disciplinary actions."

Yuuri's eyes widened as the silver-haired man lets out a chuckle. The Far East Branch had its fair share of quirky people, but he definitely cannot imagine someone can act in so carefree manner when it concerns Commander Baranovskaya. How this silver-haired man in front of him manages that, Yuuri is not sure whether he is supposed to be curious or remain ignorant for his own well-being.

"...'Yuuri' is fine too, then."

Yuuri’s answer prompts a wide smile from Viktor - one that Yuuri can swear to almost resemble a heart.

 

When they arrive at the elevator at last, the silver-haired man immediately presses one of the buttons as soon as they enter. The destination is the God Arcs' storage-slash-maintenance room, if the information Yuuri on the back of the elevator is anything to go by. The dark-haired man finds himself at ease when Viktor gives him a reassuring smile, his hand brushing Yuuri's hand that holds his God Arc's case before he finally lets go.

It's a little overwhelming, but to be honest, he feels grateful at the silver-haired man's actions. Fitting in new environment has never been Yuuri's strong suit, so it is comforting to know that at least one person welcomes him.

Yuuri takes another sip on his drink before he turns his attention at the hand that is encircling his wrist. The other man has armlet on his wrist just like his - black and cross-plated, indicating the his status as a third-generation God Eater.

"So...how long have you been wearing that armlet?"

"Hm, give or take...five years? I started out as an Old-Type, though." Viktor replies, looking contemplative as he is trying to recall his memory. "Yakov was reluctant to have me retake the aptitude test at first since we didn't have as many God Eaters at that time, and if I fail...well, you know. But they couldn't find another candidate, so...the rest is history."

"Yakov, as in...the Director?"

"Yeah."

Yuuri starts to wonder what sort of history the silver-haired man has that he manages to get away with referring Director Feltsman in casual manner. Both the Branch Director and the Commander don't strike him as people who are particularly - for lack of better word - intimate to their charges, after all. Attentive, perhaps, but not intimate in the way similar to his drill instructor back in Far East Branch, Commander Minako Okukawa. Commander Okukawa has always been more of a surrogate mother to him and his fellow God Eaters than a commanding officer; something that appears to be the opposite with the Branch Director and the drill instructor.

"You're the first one that is compatible to become a third-gen after years. I must say I'm glad...it is rather lonely to be the leader and sole member of my own unit at the same time."

The raven-haired man tilts his head in confusion. "You don't go on missions with others?"

"I do, but it's just...different, you know? Each unit has its own roles, in the end." Viktor lets out a wry smile. "And there are some things only us third-gens can do."

Well, that's true.

"I see. So I'll be assigned to Agape, then?"

"That's for Commander Baranovskaya to decide, but I'm positive that'll be the case." Viktor shrugs before he looks at Yuuri again, his eyes are hopeful. "Though, even if you won't, I still hope we can go on missions together."

"Well...I can use some help to learn a thing or two about being a third-gen, that's for sure." Yuuri scratches the back of his head, pausing for a while before he suddenly becomes flustered once again as if he had just said something awkward. "I-I mean, of course I'm looking forward to work with you."

Viktor grins in return. Yuuri, meanwhile, proceeds to turn his face away from Viktor and chug down the rest of his drink. He soon throws the now-empty can into the trash bin located in the corner of the elevator, just in time with the elevator coming into a halt.

* * *

When the elevator door opens, Yuuri is presented with a large room containing numerous God Arcs. Yuuri glances around before his sight falls on the figure standing next to one of the idle God Arcs, seemingly tending the semi-sentient weapon. Upon noticing the God Eaters' presence, the figure - a stern-looking young man in his late teens with dark hair and military undercut wearing bluish-gray work overalls - gives a nod of acknowledgment before making his way to Yuuri and extends his hands at the the dark-haired man's God Arc case.

"Otabek Altin. He's this branch's God Arc mechanic." Viktor speaks again to Yuuri after the raven-haired man hands over his God Arc's case at the teenager and mutters his gratitude, after which the teenager walks away from them to store Yuuri's God Arc in its place. "A quiet fellow, but you won't find anyone more reliable and helpful than he is when it comes to tuning God Arcs."

Yuuri hums, eyeing Otabek as he begins the maintenance work in his God Arc. He already had his God Arc adjusted shortly before his transfer to Russia, but he mentally notes it won't hurt to hear from the young man about his weapon's condition later. Better play it safe, after all.

 

"Say, Yuuri, what about a tour on this branch? I can show you around later."

The raven-haired God Eater turns his attention back to his companion after quietly excusing himself at the mechanic.

"...Are you sure? I don't want to trouble you."

"I insist", says Viktor. "Besides, I've been here the longest. If there is anyone who knows this place the best, then I'm the guy to go."

"Alright, if you say so, then. Thank you...Viktor."

Viktor beams at him before he starts dragging Yuuri by his wrist once again. A part of Yuuri wonders if he will end up inconveniencing the silver-haired man by accepting his offer, but it doesn't change the fact that he feels grateful for the hospitality the silver-haired man offers.

 

The tour takes place on the next day and it ends up to be exhausting, but Yuuri doesn't dislike it. The Russia Branch has rather nice places for God Eaters to wind down; the foods in the branch are far better than the horrid rations given by Central HQ those Yuuri used to eat back in Far East Branch, and there is an ice rink in the branch for people to skate. He has only read about ice skating from the database entries of the past, of the days when human civilization prospered before Aragami's appearance.

Viktor nudges Yuuri to give the ice skating a shot.

He loves it. Perhaps being transferred to the Russia Branch isn't so bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Viktor refers to "transfers", that's because Yuuri is not the only one who transferred to Russia Branch during the time of the story.
> 
> Some terminologies:  
>  **Aragami and Oracle Cells**  
>  The monsters in God Eater series, violent and has nothing but desire to consume in nature. Each of them consists a cluster of cells known as "Oracle Cells" - semi-sentient single-cell organisms those devour anything on their way. They can only be harmed by their kind, making them nigh-invulnerable. Most Aragami are named after mythical beings, likely due to the aforementioned traits.
> 
>  **God Eater and God Arc**  
>  Using technology developed by Fenrir Corporation, some humans are able to go against Aragami by becoming God Eaters - basically becoming part-Aragami. They use "God Arcs" for combat, which are basically domesticated Aragami taking form of weapons. God Arcs have two modes: close-combat (blade/polearm, shield, and a pair of jaws that devours the opponent) and long-range (gun). With very few exceptions, a God Arc can only be wielded by their owner.
> 
> God Eater matching candidates are screened by computer, and once they are chosen, they must go through the aptitude test to become one. It is a one-way trip; while failure is rare, if one fails, then they will be killed by their own supposed God Arc.
> 
> As of God Eater 2, there are three generations of God Eaters. First generation (Old-Type) only has access to one mode of God Arc. Second generation (New-Type) has access to both modes. Third generation is similar to second generation, except they are capable of using special power known as "Power of Blood" and go against a special type of Aragami, the "psions" or "invasive species". Very rarely, a God Eater may change to newer type if there is another match for them (such as Kate and Gilbert in God Eater 2).
> 
> God Eaters can be identified by the armlet on their right wrist. First and second generation God Eaters use red armlet, while third generation God Eaters use black armlet. The armlet must be worn at all times and must not be damaged at all costs to prevent them from turning into Aragami.
> 
>  **Bias Factor**  
>  The substance that controls Aragami's desire to eat. God Eaters are supplied with special Bias Factor that prevents them from being devoured by their own weapon. The aforementioned armlet serves to supply the required Bias Factor for God Eaters. There are various Bias Factors, most notably P66 Bias Factor for 3rd-Generation God Eaters.  
>    
>  **Aragami: Vajra**  
> [The wiki page for Vajra](http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki/Vajra)
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](https://maclaeroni.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/euclaeptus)!


	3. Crimson Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crimson Aragami with cannon on its back is Yuuri's first meal after months of absence from front line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope...this chapter is passable. This one is supposed to be more action-oriented than the last, but I have difficulty adapting my knowledge and experience from the game into narrative form without feeling too rushed and too draggied at the same time. _(:3_| I may edit this chapter later, especially since I don't really like how this turns out.
> 
> As always, unbeta'd. A short version of GE-related terms is placed at the end of the chapter.

Yuuri certainly had not expected his third day in the branch would start with a fifteen-years-old boy accusing him of stealing his name and promptly threatening to turn him into borscht. And giving him a not-so-savory nickname in the form of "piglet".

And greeting him with a diving kick earlier, but it nowhere hurts as much as being attacked by Aragami, so he can let that slide.

Apparently the blame can be traced back to Viktor. He comes up with the idea on how to distinguish him and the mission operator, to which everyone _but_ the operator himself approves.

"You have two options, old man. Cut the 'Yurio' crap or you and that pig will rot in the Ogretails' stomach."

Having been accustomed to the polite and always-helpful nature of Far East Branch's operators, hearing Yuri Plisetsky is more than willing to feed the God Eaters to the Aragami is a rather drastic change, to put it in a way. He doesn't mean it, of course Yuuri knows it, but he can't help but to wonder how the extra yelling and tantrum-throwing will contribute to ensure the completion of their missions.

According to Mila from the Defense Unit (second-gen, sniper medic, referred to as "old hag" by the branch operator, Yuuri recalls), he doesn't need to worry about that.

Besides, it's not like his partner-slash-boss will back off now that everyone has agreed to refer to the blond-haired kid as "Yurio". Yuuri lets out a deep sigh.

In the end, Yuri proclaims that he will have his payback once he becomes a God Eater before sending Viktor and Yuuri off for their mission that day.

* * *

Yuuri never likes the work of surveying Anti-Aragami Walls.

Commander Baranovskaya had stayed true to her word: within twenty-four hours after his first mission, Yuuri's combat simulation result was released, and he had been given official clearance to return to the front line for his outstanding performance (his gun combat needs more work, the commander notes, but that is nothing out of ordinary for Yuuri). To Viktor's delight, the dark-haired God Eater is placed under Agape Unit alongside him.

Of all kinds of jobs they can give to Yuuri for his first mission in the field, it has to be a patrol around Anti-Aragami Walls. He knows he has no right to complain; after all, they keep everyone safe from Aragami attacks, which is especially important since non-God Eaters have no measure to fight against those all-devouring beasts. However, the God Eaters are supposed to fight for humanity's freedom against the tyranny of the cruel gods, and Yuuri can't help but to feel the presence of the Anti-Aragami Walls gives him the vibe of humans being no more than endangered species.

Then again, in the face of Aragami, everyone and everything becomes endangered creatures. Even sewer rats.

"...This is worse than I thought."

Yuuri glances at the supposedly reinforced wall before him, not far from where his new partner-slash-commanding officer is standing. The sight of battered Anti-Aragami Wall is no stranger for him, but it doesn't stop him from grimacing upon seeing the tears all over it. Normally, Aragami will automatically stay away since the walls are reinforced by Bias Factors, but the case in front of them seems to be an exception.

"Yup, took one hell of aggressive Aragami to tear this wall down to shreds. Or several." Yuuri squints his eyes as he tries to assess the damage on the Anti-Aragami Wall. "Didn't Mila say the Defense Unit has been having troubles with the number of Aragami lately?"

"Yeah, but this side is already strengthened to take care of that a few days ago." Viktor replies, his expression looking grim as he notices one particularly large hole that formed on the wall. "This one looks like the work of a large Aragami. And as you said, an aggressive one...even more than usual."

Yuuri lets out a hum, moving his feet so he is closer to the damaged wall. He takes notice of burnt traces at the edge of the large hole.

 

"Garm, then?"

"Likely, or at least a Ravana. But..."

"But...?"

"There may be a psion involved." Viktor's voice becomes low, seemingly unsettled. "I know at least two species those drive all Aragami around mad. It's not pretty."

 

Yuuri almost doesn't realize that he is holding his breath. He has never encountered one, but he has definitely heard of the stories of the psions, the invasive Aragami those are strong enough to mess with the God Arcs and send them malfunctioning. They are not many in number and have only appeared recently, but they are more than enough to send everyone running with tails between their legs. Without the assistance of the God Eaters from certain remote branch, they're basically doomed.

 

_Could it be, back then..._

 

"Sounds like you have plenty of experience against them."

"And not good ones. At least I made it out of all of them alive." A bitter laugh comes out of Viktor's mouth. "It's difficult when you're the only one who can go against them and the rest can't even provide support."

"Because their God Arcs are affected by psions…isn’t it?"

 

Yuuri doesn't say anything further, letting Viktor's words to sink in. When the order to retake aptitude test came in one month ago, he had expected that his transfer would come with a new load of responsibility. However, it is not until hearing from Viktor himself - to hear about the psions - that Yuuri realizes the weight of the black armlet now resting on his wrist.

Disregarding the remote unit that occasionally comes to Far East Branch's aid - the Blood Unit, right now only the two of them who can go against psions. Only Viktor and him. They have to rely on each other since no one else can do the job.

He begins to wonder if he is up for the duty, his six years worth of experience be damned.

"Anyway, we should head back soon and tell Yurio what we found. If the damage is recent, then the Aragami should be nearby. Hopefully we can kill it as soon as possible."

Yuuri is pulled out of his thought when he feels a gentle tap on his shoulder. Viktor is standing beside him, seemingly concerned at his silence. The raven-haired man proceeds to avert his gaze, unwilling to let his current doubt apparent to his partner.

"What about the psion, then?"

Viktor doesn't immediately reply. He seems to take notice that something is occupying Yuuri's mind, but ultimately chooses not to pursue it and lets out a shrug.

"That, too. You don't want to fight it at the same time, though, trust me."

* * *

Yuuri fastens the buttons of his winter gear as he observes the pale wasteland spread before him. Buried in endless snow and gray clouds, the remnant of the city previously known as "Moscow" is like a massive graveyard marking the end of once-prosperous human civilization. The air is deathly cold and silent, to the point Yuuri can clearly hear the sound of his God Arc despite the silencer installed in his weapon.

That, except for the bone-chilling, otherworldly growls in the distance those don't require particularly keen ears to pick up.

It hadn't taken long for Yuri to track down the Aragami that had been responsible for the damage on the Anti-Aragami Wall they examined earlier. Viktor has been right on the money so far on the target Aragami belonging to Ravana species, but the question regarding psion's involvement has yet to be answered.

_"Oi, old man, piglet. I got Oracle Responses from area E and J. Small fries, but you better feast on them fast before our main course arrives."_

Yuuri turns to the silver-haired man next to him, who nods back at him as if to signal they were ready to move out. The man has disengaged the lock of his own God Arc, switching his weapon to its gun form before turning his attention to the wireless transmission device he is wearing.

"Roger that, Yurio. Keep an eye on the main target for us, will you? And the psion, too."

 _"I told you to stop with the 'Yurio' crap."_ A snarl comes from the other side of the transmission line the two God Eaters are connected to. _"Ah, fuck it. Just come back in one piece, you hear me?! Especially you, piglet. Don't get careless just because you just returned to the field and the old man is around to babysit you!"_

Yuri Plisetsky is definitely not the most pleasant mission operator ever employed by Fenrir, all right.

Still, Yuuri has no intention on crossing to the other side at any time soon. If putting up with the operator's foul mouth means he and Viktor will return safe and sound, then so be it.

"I'll make sure not to make your job harder. Thanks, Yurio."

_"Whatever, just shut up and start the mission already. Kick some ass and don't keep me waiting over here!"_

The transmission line goes silent with a beep.

"Well...that's Yurio for you." Viktor let out a small chuckle as he turned his eyes to Yuuri's direction, a faint apology was written in his expression. "Everyone's life in missions basically depends on him, so you'll have to forgive him for being grumpy. He cares for everyone's safety, really, in his own way."

Except for a certain visiting God Eater from Canada Branch, that is.

Yuuri wonders if Viktor is even aware that he is partially responsible by starting the whole "Yurio" fiasco.

 

"Yuuri, this is your first combat operation in months, isn't it?"

The raven-haired man glances at Viktor, who is staring at him with a look that Yuuri finds difficult to decipher (concern?). It gives him a sense of uneasiness.

"Yes, since I was not allowed to go into the front lines during my...", there is a mild discomfort on Yuuri's face as he pauses, "...recovery. I've been practicing regularly through simulations to make it up, though."

"I know", says Viktor as he smiles. "I must say, your dedication as God Eater is admirable."

Yuuri shrugs.

"Well, I can't risk getting anyone else killed."

Viktor falls silent. Yuuri is averting his gaze from him again, a hint of guilt flashes through his eyes.

It doesn't take much for Viktor to pinpoint the reasoning behind Yuuri's choice of words. He, after all, has read what is briefly recorded in the database about his raven-haired partner. Of the incident four months prior in the Far East Branch.

He decides not to pursue it. He is just as familiar as Yuuri is with the feeling of guilt, and he understands it won't go easily.

 

"We should go before Yurio yells at us. I'll take care of area E." Viktor begins to walk to the edge of the safe zone, giving Yuuri a gentle tap on his shoulder and whispering at him as he passes. "I trust you to watch my back, Yuuri."

After all, it is the only way that Viktor knows to reassure his partner. He can only hope he won't end up imposing unwanted burden at Yuuri as he jumps to leave the safe zone, making his way to the appointed area.

Yuuri remains still for a moment. To be honest, it makes him uncomfortable, Viktor being able to read him rather easily. Granted, it comes with experience; Viktor must have had lost his fair share of comrades throughout his history as a God Eater, but the knowledge doesn't do much to lift the doubt surfacing in his heart.

Still, if Viktor has that much faith on him...

"...Likewise, Viktor."

...then for Yuuri not to have the same amount of faith would equal to betraying his partner's trust. After all, Viktor will be watching his back too.

He tightens the grip on his God Arc and jumps over, running to the opposite direction as Viktor's to start his own share of work.

* * *

The last of the reptile-like beasts known as 'Ogretails' falls to the ground with the spark of flames from the barrel of Yuuri's shotgun. The dark-haired God Eater takes out his transmission device from his pocket as soon as his God Arc finishes gnawing at the grey carrions scattered around him.

"This is Yuuri, secondary targets at area J cleared. No sight of primary target yet." Yuuri begins to speak once he has ensured the transmission is working properly. "Yurio, any news?"

 _"Already beat you to it."_ There is a brief silence as Yuri is working on his terminal on the other side. _"Head to area A. Go meet with the old man first and start planning on how you'll fight. And just focus on that bastard for now, you can worry about the psion later."_

The connection is disconnected before Yuuri can say thanks, although it didn't take long for another transmission to come in, this time from Viktor.

"Viktor? How are things over there?"

"I'm just finished myself. Good work, by the way." Viktor's voice echoed from the other side of the line. "Yuuri, can you come here? I've scouted the area; there should be enough time for us to plan our battle here."

"Roger, I'm on my way now."

* * *

For a while, Yuuri is worried that things will take a sudden turn for the worse on his way to reunite with Viktor. The silence engulfing the ruins of Moscow is an eerie one - endless, interrupted occasionally by the sounds of Yuuri's footsteps through the snow, without any sound indicating the presence of the all-consuming creatures those have become his sworn enemies. Yuuri won't be surprised at all if an Aragami had decided to ambush him at that moment, so he decided to make his way while sticking close to the walls and leave himself with as few open spots as possible.

After the walk that seems to take an eternity, the raven-haired man breathes out a sigh of relief as soon as he reaches the area where Viktor asked him to meet in: a spot amidst the ruins of what seems to be an urban area once. Viktor is resting in one of the corners of a collapsed building, his presence would've been almost indistinguishable from the blanket of snow covering the area if it isn't for his crimson winter gear. He lets out a bright smile as soon he sees Yuuri, urging his partner to sit next to him. They can hear the steps of the so-called 'Ravana' that is supposed to be their target in the distance, but since it has yet to make its appearance, Viktor decided to take their time to plan the next phase of their mission.

Neither Yuuri nor Viktor are unfamiliar with the Aragami species that becomes their target in the mission: a red four-legged beast named after the ten-headed demon king from Hindu mythology, notorious for its speed and the fireball-launching cannon mounted on its back. It is not a difficult opponent to take down in a one-against-one battle given their level of expertise as God Eaters, but it can also cause things to go downhill in the worst way possible with one misstep or sheer bad luck. As such, even without other Aragami in the area, they still have to cover each other's back if they want to get out of the battle alive.

All in all, the mission is a perfect opportunity for both Viktor and Yuuri to learn about each other in combat.

"Yuuri, this is just something I noticed from the other day, but...you don't use your gun as often as your hammer, do you?"

"Well...yeah, I primarily use it to move faster. I haven’t found a bullet set-up that suits me yet." Yuuri replies while looking at his own God Arc, a slightly wry smile decorating his face. "That, and I don't like using glasses in battle, so other guns aren’t really an option for me. Blast gun, maybe, but I don't want to think of the friendly fire."

"True enough." Viktor lets out a chuckle. "You can leave the long-range attacks to me, then. Just focus on closing in and knock its head down."

"In other words, you'll be playing as the decoy." The raven-haired man turns his attention to his partner, looking worried. "Are you sure you're fine with that?"

"Yuuri, between the two of us, you're the hard-hitter here. If there is anyone capable of bringing the pest down quickly, it's you."

Viktor's gaze carries a message that is a combination between signifying that he has full trust over Yuuri's ability and a stern reminder that he knows what he is doing as a veteran. Yuuri responds with a small resigned smile, knowing that there will be no use for him to try talking his partner out of it.

"Alright. I'll leave it to you then, Viktor."

"That's what I'd like to hear." Viktor's expression brightens at the answer, although it fades quickly as soon as he and Yuuri take notice of an increasingly audible sound approaching not far them. "Well, it seems that our guest has arrived. Yuuri, set a trap first."

Yuuri nods in return before he begins to follow the silver-haired man, dashing out of their resting spot. When his ears catch a faint growl reverberating through the frozen air, the raven-haired God Eater reflexively switches his weapon to reveal its gun form.

It is supposed to be cold, but with the Aragami's appearance, there is no doubt the air around them has taken a sharp rise in temperature.

* * *

A creature of red is standing amidst the ruins of the city, its presence is a sharp contrast to the absolute paleness surrounding Viktor and Yuuri. When it picks up their presence, the red beast's faint growl turns into a sickening roar, signaling the beginning of the battle. Soon enough, a giant fireball is launched into the two God Eaters’ direction; Viktor dodges the mass of flame with ease, but it misses Yuuri by a hair's breadth, causing the dark-haired God Eater to shot a glare at the beast - the Aragami Ravana.

It is a dangerous turn of event, but for Yuuri, it is also more than enough to serve as the wake-up call he badly needs to revive his combat instincts those have been long put into sleep since his sister's death. For the first time in months, in the face of real danger, he feels  _alive_.

Still, he does not have time to rejoice. As if not amused that its attack has failed to burn the dark-haired God Eater into ashes, the Ravana launches itself at him, giving no time for Yuuri to switch his God Arc back to its close-range weapon mode. With a resigned groan, Yuuri readies his shotgun and dashes forward, managing to avoid the red beast's impending hard landing by a margin and giving him the room to start launching his counter-attack. He is still too close to his opponent and the Aragami has not diverted the attention to his silver-haired partner as they had intended to, so he has no choice but to settle with the buckshots loaded in his gun for the time being. Thankfully, Yuuri's attacks work, disrupting the red beast's movement before he catches the presence of foreign bullets raining down on his opponent's body.

"Yuuri, I'll cover this. Go!"

When the Aragami turns away from him at last, Yuuri breathes out a sigh of relief and immediately activates his God Arc's close-range mode. He does not move to catch up with the red beast right away; instead, he begins to observe the pale white field surrounding him and the Ravana ahead him, which is now engaged in combat against his partner. Without taking his eyes off from the ongoing battle, Yuuri rummages through his belongings and takes out a device serving as a trap to ensnare their opponent. After getting a good grasp of the potential safest spot for both of them to launch an all-out attack, the dark-haired man begins his work to set the trap and rushes to the ongoing combat's direction once he is finished, keeping a close watch on both of the Aragami and Viktor.

 

Viktor, meanwhile, is occupied in a game of hit-and-run against the Aragami. Alternating regularly between firing freeze-imbued bullets at rapid pace and attacking the crimson beast using his blade, the silver-haired man manages to suppress the Aragami's movement and fend for himself for the most part. He lets out a small smile upon catching the sight of Yuuri, who has just finished the trap preparation and makes his way into his direction. As soon as the dark-haired man is within the distance he considers favorable, Viktor's movement becomes more calculated, slowly drawing the Ravana into the trap's location.

However, even without the Aragami being distracted from him, the job of luring the red beast into the trap is still not an easy one. Viktor has taken offensive stance for too long by now, and he knows that it is only a matter of time before the Aragami finally runs out of its patience. True enough, the Ravana retaliates at last minutes later and lunges itself at him, to which he reacts by deploying his shield before the red beast manages to hit him.

"Ngh--!"

Viktor grits his teeth upon sensing his legs are being pushed a couple of meters away from the blocked attack. On the bright side, it saves some of his time since the Ravana is now very close to setting itself into the trap Yuuri has prepared earlier. However, at the same time the knockback has caused him to lose his footing and leaves him in bad position to defend himself from another attack, something unfortunately the red beast seems to be aware of. Before the silver-haired man can rectify his stance, the Aragami has jumped into his direction at high speed, causing him to be sent flying across the field by the ensuing violent impact and lands with a nasty thud. The hard landing has also knocked his God Arc from his grip, stopping in some distance away from the trap.

"Viktor...!"

The silver-haired man groans in pain as he struggles to steady himself. Cursing under his breath upon hearing the red beast's growl once again, Viktor can feel his right hand is trembling as he tries to locate his God Arc, only to let out another groan as soon as he notices that his weapon has been knocked out of his immediate reach. He is fortunate that the attack hasn't knocked him out despite his failed attempt to block it, but if he doesn't hurry, there is no doubt the next attack certainly will do the job.

Sensing the impending danger, Yuuri activates his God Arc's shotgun and charges into his partner's direction. Glancing at the trap he has set earlier, he lets out a frown upon realizing the trap is about to wear off. He _may_ be able to draw the red beast away from Viktor and finish his job, but it doesn't really matter; whatever he needs to do next, Viktor's safety takes priority.

 

However, before he is able to pull the trigger to distract the Aragami, Yuuri's feet are put into a screeching halt upon witnessing the next turn of events unfolding before him.

 

To Yuuri's astonishment, Viktor - still lying on the ground - has decided to abandon his attempt to retrieve his God Arc, instead he rolls to the opposite direction where the trap has been set. He manages to pull himself together and get back on his feet just in time for the red Aragami to start charging at him again, but he doesn't seem fazed despite completely lacking his sole mean of defense. After glancing at the trap several steps behind him, the silver-haired man takes a deep breath and launches himself backwards, the Aragami is still targeting him relentlessly.

“Viktor, what are you—”

_Three._

Despite the fact that he has not fully recovered from the initial shock, Yuuri's mind is able to process and figure out what sort of stunt his partner is trying to pull, to his own horror. Trickles of cold sweat run across his palms, and as he sprints to the red Aragami’s direction, the dark-haired God Eater can only pray that luck has not decided to abandon them in that moment.

(He makes a mental note on himself to inquire other God Eaters and Commander Baranovskaya regarding the _stupid_ movement of the partner of his.)

_Two._

The red beast does not stop, its cannon-mounted body is running at the speed of wind. Viktor doesn't catch any movement indicating his troublesome pursuer is about to jump at him, but it is still an all-or-nothing move on his part, standing literally three steps away from the wearing-off trap.

_One._

An angry growl reverberates through the silent air at last, causing Viktor to let out an almost smug grin as soon as breathes out in relief. The Ravana has finally stepped into the trap and finds itself unable to move. Viktor knows that did not have time to relax, however, and he immediately turns to Yuuri to give out his signal, moving to the location of his abandoned God Arc in the process.

"Yuuri, now!"

Viktor's voice instantly pulls Yuuri back into the present. As if put under a spell, the dark-haired man's feet carry him into the direction of the crimson beast's head. When his feet stop at last, Yuuri changes his weapon into its close-range mode and lands one strike before pulling back and turning his weapon into a pair of gigantic jaws that sinks into the Aragami's skin. The taste of his opponent feels refreshing for the dark-haired God Eater, who takes a momentary pause before he starts swinging his hammer in full force again, smashing the protective armor guarding the Aragami's head in repeated motions.

His mind goes blank as his eyes are locked into the crack that begins to form on the hard surface in front of him. Beneath the yellow armor is the red beast's weak point, and once it is destroyed and they are able to extract the pesky creature's core, the battle will be as good as over.

_One, two, three..._

Yuuri tightens the grip on his weapon as soon as he notices the trap ensnaring his opponent has started to weaken. Just a little more to go, and if he can manage it—

_Four, five—_

 

Unfortunately, the Aragami manages to break free out of its restraint before Yuuri can land the finishing blows, letting out a ferocious roar that causes Yuuri to wince from the dull pain in his ears. His instinct overtakes him when the Ravana, in a fit of rage, begins kicking wildly into various directions, all of which would have knocked the dark-haired man away if it isn’t for the shield he reflexively deploys following the danger. He remains in defensive stance for a while before the Aragami pulls back, seemingly about to resume its relentless assault.

Except it does not appear to be the case.

The Ravana is getting desperate, that much Yuuri can tell. However, instead of continuing its rampage as he had predicted, the red beast suddenly leaps backwards and attempts to retreat. It takes a while for the raven-haired man to process the Aragami's behavior before he realizes that he is supposed to keep his aggression against the red beast before it can feed to recover, cursing himself for his dulled instinct once the realization dawns upon him.

A rhythm of gunfire then echoes in the air.

Yuuri turns around. He sees that Viktor has successfully recovered his God Arc and is now barraging the red Aragami with freeze-imbued bullets to prevent it from escaping, glancing at the dark-haired man to close in while he tries to keep their opponent busy. The last of the bullets manages to pierce through the protective armor on the Ravana and shatters it, exposing the beast’s weak point at last. Between having its escape interrupted and , and the crimson beast was now focused on the silver-haired man once again, resuming its attack despite its weakened state.

Yuuri decides not to waste another second and moves as quickly as possible to close in, delivering the remaining attacks needed to finish the red beast off.

_One, two, three…_

Three blows in, and the red beast tries to retaliate by raising one of its claws at Yuuri. Seeing the dark-haired man is in no position to defend himself, Viktor hastily rummages through his belongings and takes out a flash grenade, disorientating the Aragami as soon as he throws the grenade to its direction and leaves it open.

One hard, downward slam from Yuuri’s God Arc is all it takes to disintegrate the red beast’s core for good.

 

An agonizing growl echoes through the frozen air before the Aragami finally falls to the ground, no more signs of movement remain. The crimson remains make a sharp contrast to the thick snow carpet surrounding the two God Eaters in the dead city.

It’s over.

Yuuri lets the truth sink into his head for a moment. He had been worried about losing touch of combat after his four months away from the front line, but here he is, living and breathing while the Aragami in front of him is as good as dead.

It’s over. _He survives._

For what feels like an eternity, Yuuri remains still in front of the lifeless Aragami, unaware of Viktor’s presence who has moved to his direction and is now devouring what remains of the red beast with his God Arc. It is not until the rush of battle has left him completely that he realizes his knees has gone weak and hit the ground, his God Arc falls from his grip along with his body. The soft thud of the dark-haired man's God Arc startled Viktor, who has just finished devouring the Aragami remnant in front of them and immediately rushes to his side.

“Yuuri, you okay? You’re not injured, are you?”

Yuuri shakes his head and lets out a weak smile, fatigue is drawn all over his face.

"I'm fine, Viktor...I'm fine, just...let me catch my breath first." Yuuri speaks in soft voice as he tries to stabilize his breath. He lets out a small yelp when he suddenly feels himself being pulled into a constricting hug. He tries to turn around only to realize his partner’s arms are wrapping around him.

“V-Viktor…? What’s going on?”

The silver-haired man just tightens his embrace in response.

“I expect no less from one of Far East Branch’s best God Eaters.” Yuuri cannot see the silver-haired man’s expression, but the tone of his voice is more than enough indication of how delighted he is. He mumbles a few more words, but none of them completely registers to Yuuri, who is still overwhelmed by fatigue from the combat.

If his bright tone is anything to go by, though, those blurred words seem to be closely related to praises.

“Uh…thanks, I guess. You too…Viktor.” Yuuri is not sure how he is supposed to respond, so he just lets out an awkward grin in response. His expression, however, is soon replaced by a frown when he recalls the event from earlier.

The dark-haired man promptly gives his partner a light jab on the shoulder. Viktor loosens his arms and pulls back in an instant, looking at Yuuri with bewildered eyes when he takes notice of the glare from his partner.

“You idiot. What if it had gone wrong…?”

Viktor gives a _half_ apologetic smile when Yuuri glances at the silver-haired man’s God Arc, disapproving look hasn’t left his face. Considering his following words, Yuuri probably has every reason to keep that expression.

“Well, it worked in the end, didn’t it? Besides, I already said that I trust you to watch my back.”

Yuuri exhales sharply. He has _plenty_ of things to say on the silver-haired man regarding his reckless action earlier, but he is too tired from the battle at this point that he decides to save all of them for later, once they return to the branch headquarters.

“…Don’t you think I’m going to let you off the hook easily.” The dark-haired man says with a warning tone. “Anyway, shouldn’t we call Yurio for extraction team already? I don’t think I can stand the cold any longer.”

“Fine, fine, I'm all ears. Once we get back, though.”

The smile from earlier hasn’t left Viktor’s face, although this time he looks more apologetic and truly means his words. The silver-haired man proceeds to stand up and extend his hand at Yuuri, who is still slumped on the snow-covered ground. Yuuri shakes his head and gives a small resigned smile as he takes his partner’s hand to stand up.

 

Their grip over each other’s hand tightens in an instant the moment a sense of discomfort runs down their spine. When Viktor glances at his partner again, he realizes the raven-haired man’s expression has gone rigid, something Yuuri must have noticed himself since Viktor looks more or less just as nervous as he is now.

They glance at their God Arcs; it is not malfunctioning per se, but something is certainly different. Yuuri is not familiar with the situation, but he knows what is going on. If the peculiar sensation from his God Arc doesn’t tell him, then Yuri’s panicked voice from the other side of the transmission line that has been silent the entire time should.

_“What took you two so long?! Get the hell out of that place now!”_

Yuuri is fully aware of what transpires around them. The feeling is just like the one from four months prior, from the time of the disastrous mission that cost Mari. It is not exactly the same, but it terrifies him all the same.

Psion. The Aragami type everyone has been dreading for is here.

 

“Hold on, Yurio.” Viktor frowns. “Send us intel on the enemy. If it’s the same as the last time, I think Yuuri and I can still take it down.”

An exasperated sigh can be heard from the other side of the transmission line.

 _“_ Enemies _, old man. I’m still working on the psion, but I already sent about the rest those are with that bastard.”_ Yuri says in sharp tone. _“And no, I’m not letting the only two that can kick its sorry ass to die or turn into Aragami. Extraction will be on area B soon, so move your asses. Now. We’ll talk about how we’ll handle those bastards later.”_

The two God Eaters immediately check their transmission devices at the young operator’s prompting. Yuuri grimaces as soon as he scans the updated data and looks back at his partner.

If it’s just the psion and one more Aragami, then he can hold into Viktor’s words that they can still handle their new opponents. However, the data that Yuri just sent clearly says otherwise.

Whatever the psion type is, it is accompanied a number of mid-sized Aragami those work as a pack. If it’s just one or two, then it should be no problem.

There are _five_ of them. If they were to encounter just one of them, the rest would certainly pick up the noise and outnumber them in minutes.

“…Fine. We’ll see you back in the base.” Viktor sighs before turning at his dark-haired partner, who just shrugs in return. “Yuuri, let’s go.”

 

As it turns out, it is a good thing that Yuri nagged them to leave sooner; by the time the extraction team comes, the Aragami pack consisting five Yaksha Rajas arrive at the spot where they annihilated the red Aragami earlier. The psion is nowhere to be seen, but Yuuri feels it is unnecessary at that moment. The dreaded Aragami’s presence alone has brought back the memory of his last disastrous assignment with Mari, and he is not sure that he would be ready to go face-to-face with it today, his newfound power be damned.

Viktor knows better than anyone else how terrifying going against a psion can be, so he chooses not to say anything. Instead, he briefly holds the dark-haired man’s hand close before nodding at him, hoping it will ease the younger man even if just for a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post a companion piece containing NORN Database entries for Russia Branch-affiliated characters those have appeared so far later.
> 
> More terms:  
>  **Operators**  
>  AKA mission control. They deliver mission details to God Eaters and assist them from behind the scenes by regularly updating them with the field situation.
> 
>  **Anti-Aragami Wall**  
>  Barrier made of Bias Factors-reinforced material that is erected to keep Aragami away from human settlements. Due to the constantly-evolving nature of Aragami, however, it does not always work, hence the necessity of units like Defense Unit and Reserve Unit.
> 
>  **Weapon Types**  
>  As of GE2RB, the weapon types are as follow:  
> Close-combat - short blade, long blade, buster blade, hammer, spear, and scythe  
> Long-range - assault, sniper, blast, shotgun  
> Shield - buckler, shield, tower shield
> 
> **Aragami: Garm**   
>  [The wiki page for Garm](http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki/Garm)
> 
> **Aragami: Ravana**   
>  [The wiki page for Ravana](http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki/Ravana)
> 
> **Aragami: Ogretail**   
>  [The wiki page for Ogretail](http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki/Ogretail)
> 
> **Aragami: Yaksha Raja**   
>  [The wiki page for Yaksha Raja](http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki/Yaksha_Raja)
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](https://maclaeroni.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/euclaeptus)!


	4. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to eliminate the psion, as well as to reaffirm their reason to fight as God Eaters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...got distracted by drawing too much, it seems. And actually trying to finish God Eater 2; at least I've finished the original arc now.
> 
> Not beta-read as usual, so corrections are always appreciated.

When Yuuri and Viktor arrive at the Russia Branch Headquarters at last, the base is in chaos.

It doesn’t come as a surprise for the two of them. They may not have been able to pinpoint the psion’s exact location yet, but its appearance has obviously affected all nearby Aragami. The Aragami horde mostly consists small species those are normally not much of a threat, but between the compromised Anti-Aragami Wall and the large number of them, the God Eaters of the branch have to be deployed in larger number than usual, resulting in hectic situation all over the sections of the base.

Yuuri won’t be surprised if the first thing he sees when he enters the branch’s lobby turns out to be the image of Yuri yelling at the monitor and transmission device every five minutes or so, telling everyone on the other side of the line not to be stupid and end up dead.

Well, close enough. The young operator is there and looking even more high-strung than usual, no doubt from the stress caused by having to coordinate several teams at once if the indicators on the monitor are anything to go by. He is not alone, however, and he is definitely not facing the monitor.

 

_“I do not want a repeat of this incident, and absolutely not when we have our hands full. Do I make myself clear enough, Yuri Plisetsky?”_

Viktor and Yuuri stop on their tracks almost simultaneously and glance at each other, with Yuuri giving a questioning look towards his boss since his Russian is not good enough yet to parse what the conversation they hear is all about. When he enters the lobby, he sees Yuri Plisetsky is standing before Commander Baranovskaya, his face is turned away from the ex-God Eater as she is lecturing him, clearly trying _not_ to listen to her.

From the bits that Viktor translates for Yuuri, apparently the operator was almost hauled off to the Court of Inquiry for attacking a certain God Eater from the Canada Branch who is currently visiting them. Or at least, that is the last straw, given how he also dive-kicked into Yuuri the day before, which has been cited as “improper behavior” even though Yuuri himself had decided to dismiss the incident. Yuuri proceeds to give the teenager an incredulous look, while Viktor gives one that more or less screams _‘again, Yurio?’_.

If the dark-haired man had been oblivious to the fact that Fenrir is always short-handed when it comes to manpower, he would’ve wondered why the blond teen still manages to keep his job.

As for Yuri, having taken notice of the two God Eaters’ arrival, he proceeds to glare at them.

“I was only trying to put him in place.” Yuri hisses, looking at the lobby door with thinly-veiled vice directed at a certain person that has become the bane of his existence that day as if he is waiting to sock said person. “It’s that Canadian shithead’s fault for messing around to begin with.”

Viktor just shrugs as he briefly eyes at Lilia before returning to the blond teenager once again. Yuri is fortunate that the commander had allowed the matter to slide with some reprimanding before it reached the Court of Inquiry, and seeing how hectic the base is from the increasing Aragami activities, the branch seriously doesn’t need their operator to go missing.

At least the presence of Lilia has made young operator behaving slightly better for the rest of the day, even if it comes at the cost of the lobby suddenly becoming awfully quiet thanks to everyone being too afraid of making mistakes with the commander around.

* * *

The next day, Yuuri finds himself being dragged to the training ground by his partner-slash-boss.

With the psion is still at large, Lilia has ordered Viktor and him to focus on preparation with the time they have. The next mission will be the first time for Yuuri to go against the invasive species, so Viktor arranged him to go through simulations against them based on the few data he had gathered from his past encounters as a start. Unlike the last time Yuuri entered the training ground, however, Viktor joins him this time, saying that he needs to work on something.

The simulation went well. However, it doesn’t take much for Yuuri to figure out that Viktor is not happy, that something has been bothering him. Not from the simulation, he observes, but it has started way back before that.

 

“Yuuri”, Viktor is idly sipping on his drink when the raven-haired man turns around, “the Blood Unit assist your previous branch several times, don’t they?”

“They do, but I never see or work with them personally.” Yuuri smiles wryly. “That’s the Retaliation and Defense Units’ privilege. I just heard the stories.”

“I see…that’s too bad.” A hint of disappointment flashes through the silver-haired man’s face. “I was hoping I could learn a thing or two about their abilities, but it seems we’re both stuck.”

“Sorry I can’t be any help on that one.” Yuuri shakes his head guiltily. “…It’s about the supposed latent power from our Bias Factor, isn’t it?”  
Viktor gives an apologetic smile in response.

“No, it’s fine. It’s just…it’s been five years and I know the theory, but I still can’t make it work. Yet.” He pauses. “I already asked Yakov to see if he can arrange me to consult the Friar Branch since they had better success, but so far no luck.”

Yuuri hums in contemplation. “…Something about its user’s willpower and emotional state, if my previous branch’s database archive is to be believed.”

“Yes, and that’s exactly what I’m trying to figure out whatever the hell it means—” Viktor quickly turns his gaze turns to the floor upon realizing that he had unintentionally raised his voice, his smile has disappeared as he sighs. “Sorry. I guess…it’s just starting to grate on me, knowing I’m not fighting at full capacity. All those times I went against the psions, I kept thinking how different the outcome would be if—”

“Viktor.”

The silver-haired man’s eyes return to his dark-haired partner as the latter’s voice cuts off his rambling.

“Viktor.” Yuuri repeats his partner’s name as if to ensure he gets the silver-haired man’s attention. “You’re not the only one whose Blood Power hasn’t awakened, remember?”  
Viktor doesn’t answer, shaking his head as he looks at Yuuri with guilt in his eyes. He finds himself at ease, however, when the dark-haired man suddenly takes his hands into his.

“Then we’ll figure it out together”, the dark-haired man says gently. “Okay?”

Viktor just smiles before he suddenly pulls Yuuri into a bone-crushing hug, which the younger man offers no resistance to despite his initial yelp of surprise.

* * *

The fourth time they perform the anti-psion simulation, it turns into a disaster.

 

Viktor curses at himself as his gaze is locked at Yuuri who is sitting beside him on one of the infirmary beds, his eyes and body are drained of life. The dark-haired man’s breathing is erratic, although Viktor notes it is still much better than earlier. His shoulders are stiff, and Viktor can tell from the blank stare that his partner’s mind is not quite in the present, his mind is occupied by a nightmare from the past.

At first, the training session against Yan-Zhi psion started out normally. Viktor had taken notice that Yuuri always seems tense in the presence of the psions from their previous sessions, but the latter always insisted that he was fine. Said that it was only a mild discomfort because their pulse reminded him of his last mission in Far East Branch.  
It isn’t until halfway through the simulation that they realized they had made a grave error.

Yuuri suddenly froze when he was about to launch his third attack against the horde of Aragami summoned by the virtual psion surrounding him, and when Yuuri did not respond to his calls at all and started to mutter a string of desperate pleas, Viktor had to forcibly terminate the simulation program. However, it was not fear over his own situation that was reflected in the dark-haired man’s eyes as he was surrounded by the number of Aragami; instead, it resembled a mix between horror and guilt from witnessing something he had failed to prevent in the distance.

 

The silver-haired man’s arm is resting on his partner’s shoulders when the latter tries to open his mouth, his voice is barely audible in the silence of the infirmary.

“One of the guys that went with us…” Yuuri’s voice is trembling as he struggles to gather his thoughts. “…by the time we arrived, only his God Arc that was there with them. Mari—my sister and I…we tried to save the other, but our God Arcs suddenly acted up and we could only make our escape with whatever supplies we had. He died before we could reach the safe zone, and then Mari—”, the dark-haired man chokes between his words as tears start to form in the corner of his eyes. “I’m sorry, Viktor. I…I messed up.”  
Viktor tightens his grip on his partner as he shakes his head.

“It’s my fault, Yuuri.” A pang of guilt resonates in the silver-haired man’s voice. “I…have access to your past branch’s archive, I saw the reports. I should’ve seen it coming, the Aragami that was involved.”

“No, I’m the one who had been careless!” Viktor jolts back when Yuuri suddenly bursts at him. The dark-haired man immediately gives an apologetic look before he lowered his gaze again. “I thought…I thought I was finally ready, after all those months trying to come to terms with Mari’s death, but…”

 

“…You need to rest.” It takes some moment, but Viktor’s voice is tender when he speaks again at last. “I must report to Lilia now, but I’ll be back this afternoon if you want to talk. If it will make you feel better.”

Yuuri responds by uttering his gratitude as he gives the silver-haired man a weak, tired smile before the latter excuses himself from the infirmary.

* * *

Viktor knows from the very beginning that Yuuri is a resilient individual despite his shortcomings, one of the reasons why he respects the dark-haired man that has immediately become his most trusted comrade. However, at this rate, he cannot help but to worry at the stubbornness that comes together with the apparent iron will of the partner of his.

“Yuuri, are you sure you’re okay? I can focus on the psion if you don’t feel—”

“Don’t you dare.” Yuuri cuts with sharp, almost threatening voice. “The psions are _our unit_ ’s responsibility, Viktor. Not just you. The two of us are needed for this mission.”

 

It took an entire week after the botched simulation, but one of the teams sent to exterminate a rampaging Aragami near the Outer Ghetto of St. Petersburg managed to pick up Oracle response resembling the long-sought psion at last. Viktor knows that he is supposed to be relieved since the identified species is not Yan-Zhi; he is not ready to allow Yuuri to retake the simulation against it, let alone facing the real deal. Instead, their upcoming opponent is an Aragami known as Kabbala-Kabbala, which in itself is a mutation from the normally weak crocodile-like Gboro-Gboro.

_Normally_ , Viktor has to highlight. The mutant is faster and far more hard-hitting based on his personal experience, but it is one that his partner can still manage without much adjustment.

Still, the silver-haired man just won’t stop worrying, and eventually it gets to Yuuri’s nerves, who almost takes it like an insult.

 

“Yuuri, but—”

“Order or not, I didn’t become part of your unit only to burden you, Viktor.” The dark-haired man’s expression briefly turns grim upon recalling his moment of weakness from last time, clearly still not happy that he had let it to happen. “I’m not ready to fight Yan-Zhi, but I can do this one. _I must_.” He proceeds to stare straight at his partner, light of resolve flickers in his eyes. “You said it yourself that you trust me to watch your back. So bring me along.”

The silver-haired man clenches his jaws. He knows that he is being hypocritical; after all, he is the one who wishes that he doesn’t have to fight the psions alone. No one looks forward to fight alongside Yuuri more than he does.

“…All right.” In the end, Viktor sighs in defeat upon seeing his partner won’t back down. “But you are to retreat if I order you to do so, am I clear?”

Yuuri merely shrugs in response.

“That depends. It’s not like we have anyone else to bring along, remember?”

Viktor won’t admit it as Yuuri’s boss, but he is thankful the dark-haired man is willing to go so far. Although, he also hopes that whatever his partner wills to pull through for him, they won’t end up getting dragged into the Court of Inquiry later.

* * *

_“Psion’s Bias Field detected. Try your best not to die, both of you.”_

 

It’s cold. Being turned into half-Aragami has made the normally unbearable temperature much more tolerable, but it is still enough to send chills through Yuuri’s skin despite the thick layers of his clothes, even if he has started to become used to the low temperature since his transfer.

Still, it is not the reason why his hands are almost shivering as they tightly grip his God Arc. Despite his own resolve and the reassurance from Viktor’s presence, he cannot stop the nervousness originating from the invasive Aragami’s presence from flowing through his body, no thanks to the change of behavior he takes notice from his weapon.

His God Arc has not stopped working per se - and sure as hell Yuuri hopes that will not happen. If anything, it has been in permanently strengthened state since he and Viktor entered the area that will soon turn into their battlefield, and he takes notice that Viktor’s own God Arc exhibits similar pattern.

Viktor told him the phenomenon is normal against the type of psion they are about to fight, the permanently-agitated state of their opponent be damned. They should use their God Arcs’ strengthened state to their advantage, he says.

Normal. The fact that it is a normal thing is _exactly_ why Yuuri can’t stop worrying. His partner-slash-boss said the Kabbala-Kabbala is weak compared to other psions he had fought, but if a weak one can influence God Arcs that much, then he can’t imagine how much worse it will be against the stronger psions in the future.

 

The raven-haired man’s train of thought is broken when he feels a gentle tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see his silver-haired partner hands over a pair of binoculars at him and points out at a certain direction in the distance, as if nudging him to take a look. Yuuri raises his eyebrows in curiosity, but complies anyway.

Behind the lens, an Aragami that looks like a monstrous combination of fish and crocodile is munching through the remains of what used to be another smaller Aragami. Yuuri is familiar with the shape, but the appearance vastly differs from the ones he had feasted on in his past. The Aragami is electric purple and yellow in color, and instead of looking like a menacing crocodile, its face has the appearance of deranged old man with elephant nose and sickening yellow teeth.

 

“That’s the psion…?” Yuuri mutters as he squints his eyes to see through the binocular lens. “It’s ugly.”

Viktor laughs in response. It is oddly calming, even with the knowledge that they are currently undertaking a dangerous mission that only them can do.

“All the more reason to get rid of it from this world, don’t you think?”

The silver-haired man winks. It’s ridiculous that Yuuri can’t help but to smile back.

* * *

If the past simulation and the change of behavior of his God Arc were not able to convince Yuuri how dreadful a psion can be, then the fight - his first real combat against one - should do the job.

They started strong in the battle; their target Aragami had failed to take notice of his and Viktor’s presence even when they were less a meter away, so the two God Eaters had no trouble ambushing the psion. The strengthened state of their God Arcs started to wear off as soon as the hideous beast launched its first attack, so under Viktor’s direction, they take turns on devouring the Aragami and passing the devoured bullets to each other to maintain their weapons’ strengthened state. It worked well, and it didn’t take long before they successfully destroyed the Oracle Cells cluster on the beast’s arms (or fins, Yuuri isn’t sure and doesn’t care which).

Needless to say, the Aragami is _pissed off_. Within less than five seconds after Viktor slashes apart the Oracle Cells cluster on its sides, the psion retaliates by jumping on the silver-haired man and trying to sink its fangs into him. He dodges it, avoiding a direct hit.

 

Yuuri, on the other hand, is not so lucky.

The dark-haired God Eater knows better than to remain near an angry Aragami, so he backs off as soon as the beast lets out an angry roar and prepares to launch its signature attack: a gigantic thunder sphere that covers roughly five metres radius on contact.

Unfortunately, his timing is off.

He knows the psion’s attack has shorter delay than its non-psion families’ variant, but he has failed to foresee just how short it is. By the time he does, there is no time for him to draw out his shield and block the attack, let alone to widen the distance between him and the invasive Aragami.

“Argh—”

Yuuri groans in pain when a massive current runs through his body, rendering him unable to move from shock and crashes him to the ground. He thanks the small part of himself that has been turned to Aragami for allowing him to withstand the attack, but damn it _burns_. The dark-haired man curses under his breath as his blurred vision catches the crocodile-like Aragami is moving - _running_ \- to his direction, seemingly ready to sink its teeth on his flesh while he is down.

 

He barely manages to reach his God Arc when gunshots and small explosions then break in the air. When Yuuri lifts up his head, the psion has stopped in its track, being on the receiving end of artillery bombardment from his partner’s God Arc. The man fires relentlessly until the Aragami is downed, after which he sprints to Yuuri’s direction and takes out an emergency recovery item from his supplies and administers it to the younger man once he crouches next to him.

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor’s voice is full of worry. “How are you feeling?”

“Bad, but I’ll manage...” Yuuri replies hoarsely as he struggles to reposition himself, still feeling groggy even though the stinging sensation from the Aragami’s attack has mostly left his system. “Just…give me time. I’ll join you soon.”

“Alright, don’t push yourself.” The silver-haired man nods. “I’ll try to destroy its nose from distance so you can finish it off more easily. Can you cover for me in the meantime?”

“Sure thing.” The dark-haired says as he seats himself to a more comfortable position. “Help me to maneuver, though? I still need to work on my timing against it.”

Viktor gives a small smile in response. He is about to speak, but the psion has gotten back to its fins, so he settles with a reassuring pat on the younger man’s arm before turning back at their opponent and draws out his blade, engaging in hit-and-run maneuver to ensure the Aragami stays away from Yuuri as far as possible until the dark-haired man recovers.

 

Yuuri lets out a sigh as he lets the medicine that Viktor gives to him to do its work in his body. He is not happy in the slightest at his mistake, even though he knows that he shouldn’t be too hard on himself; first battle against any Aragami is always the toughest, after all. The dark-haired man tightens the grip on his God Arc as he tries to stand up, forcing himself to move so the residue of the unpleasant feeling can leave him as soon as possible and he can have his payback against the hideous-looking Aragami.

He has just managed to steady himself when a sharp voice assaults his left ear from his transmission device. He briefly wonders (but thankful anyway) on how it manages to survive the psion’s lightning attack earlier, but he knows that he has no time for that.

 

_“Oi, piglet, you still there?”_

Yuri’s voice from the other side may come out as a snarl, but Yuuri is able to pick up the veiled sense of distress that he feels instantly alarmed.

“Loud and clear, Yurio.” The dark-haired man replies while trying to keep his tone even, his eyes not leaving Viktor as the man switches to defensive stance when the crocodile-like Aragami begins rampaging once again. “…You sound like you have bad news for us.”

_“Go fetch the old man and move to the spot I marked on your data. Now.”_ Yuri says, this time more urging. “ _Run to the extraction point once you kill the psion. Don’t even think about fighting what comes next. I’m not letting you two to rot there, you hear me?”_

It doesn’t take much for the dark-haired man to realize what the fuss is all about.

“…Another psion?”

_“Nope.”_ The young operator replies curtly. _“Deusphage.”_

Yuuri doesn’t need to wait for the line to go dead to pick up his God Arc and rejoin Viktor at once.

* * *

Viktor lets out an agonized groan as a splash of acidic substance passes through his shield’s defense and burns the small gap between his gloved right hand and the sleeve of his clothes. He has been able to bring the psion almost halfway down, but he is not too pleased with the development considering he has to spend more emergency recovery items more than necessary. Kabbala-Kabbala _(dammit,_ Viktor thinks, _too mouthful, why can’t those researchers stick with shorter name?)_ may be the dumbest of all psions, but the fact that the Aragami remains a threat despite his constantly-upgraded weapon is enough to remind him that even the least developed of Aragami learns to keep up with the progress humanity has made.

Why can’t these aliens just stay primitive so the God Eaters will have easier job eradicating them?

 

The silver-haired man pushes the thought back into his mind and smiles when his eyes catch the familiar presence of his partner, who charges at their opponent’s direction in full speed using his hammer and ends it with a powerful slam on the Aragami’s weak point, as if to announce his payback against the monster that nearly fried him to death moments before. However, he doesn’t miss the distressed - _fearful_ , even - look on his partner’s face, causing his smile to immediately fade and realize that the situation is about to take turn for the worse. The raven-haired God Eater’s next action - to throw a flash grenade and take steps back - only reinforces it.

“Viktor,” Yuuri’s voice is tense as he gestures the older man to follow him, “Deusphage underway.”

_Shit._

The silver-haired man just nods silently and switches his God Arc to its gun form before making his way to follow Yuuri. Even without the dark-haired man telling him word-to-word, Viktor knows facing the Deusphage now would be downright suicidal. Yuri wouldn’t assign them here and choose a safer place to contain the psion separately if they had known, so he can’t help but to wonder if - and how - the formidable Aragami has avoided detection so far.

They don’t make it far enough to get away from the newly-surfacing threat.

Sensing a large concentration of Oracle Cells is heading their way in full speed, Yuuri turns back at once and deploys his shield. Viktor is barely able to process the turn of event when violent sounds of collision ring on his ears, his eyes are attacked with sickly light that forms along with several explosions as soon as he turns around.

 

Type-One Deusphage, Susano’o.

A black scorpion-like Aragami with radiant white hair on its back stands behind them, pointing its monstrous claws at Yuuri. The dark-haired man, having just blocked the rays of light launched by the beast, glares back behind his massive shield. Behind the new Aragami is their original opponent, having just recovered from the temporary blindness induced by Yuuri’s flash bomb earlier.

“Oh, give me a break…” Viktor grumbles as he takes out another flash bomb from his bag, landing it between the two Aragami and makes his way backwards as soon as they are blinded. “Yuuri, now!”

* * *

The two God Eaters spend the next minutes in a game of hide-and-seek, constantly monitoring their opponents based on Yuri’s data while desperately trying to camouflage themselves and remain as closely as possible to their original target. They only need to finish their job once the crocodile-like Aragami is separated from the Deusphage, but even that is proven not to be an easy task since their present distance will allow their unwanted guest to pick up noises from the battle. Keeping each Aragami busy is not an option as well, since it will take longer and the fact that facing the Deusphage alone is too much of a risk despite their ability.

In the end, it takes six more flash grenades, almost half an hour of repeatedly running away from the Susano’o, and a slight change in plan before they are finally able to lure the psion to a safe distance from the scorpion-like Aragami and resume where they left off. It is far more exhausting than it should have been, and it’s clear that they don’t have much time to spare before either their Bias Factor or emergency supplies run out.

As such, Yuuri decides to abandon the psion’s actual weak point in favor of launching all-out attack on the Aragami’s side fins since it gives him better safety (when the hideous creature doesn’t thrash around, that is). Viktor, meanwhile, rapidly switches between the two modes of his God Arc as he alternates between attacking the crocodile-like Aragami’s tail and nose, keeping his ears sharp for the presence of the Deusphage while occasionally warning his partner when he is in the line of danger.

 

It goes well - almost _too_ well, in fact. Until Yuri’s sound echoes from the other side of the transmission line, informing them that the scorpion-like Aragami has changed its course to their direction and prompts them to retreat _again_.

Unfortunately, it is easier to be said than done. Despite the blond teenager’s best efforts to route them to the safest place where they can finish their work on the invasive Aragami, luck is not on the two God Eaters’ side this time. The roar in the distance is enough for indicator that the Deusphage has managed to pick up their presence, causing Viktor to tense as he readies his blade for another attack against their current opponent.

 

Yuuri grits his teeth as the corner of his eye spots the dreaded presence they have been trying to avoid, charging at maximum speed to their direction and its pair of claws are glowing with an eerie light. The dark-haired man’s face turns into horror when he sees spheres of light - the same ones from the Deusphage’s earlier ambush - are propelling into their direction in even higher speed than before, no doubt due to the psion’s influence one way or another. He immediately deploys his shield, his back is facing Viktor’s, who puts defensive stance himself when he senses a massive change of air around the now-dying psion.

The dark-haired man’s grip on his shield is firm, but it doesn’t stop the surface from trembling violently when the Deusphage’s attacks land and result in several blasts. Yuuri gives a brief glance at the silver-haired man behind him, a chill is running down his spine as the Bias Field surrounding the psion becomes more turbulent along with the Aragami’s electric field, which Viktor is currently defending himself and Yuuri against.

 

Yuuri almost loses his balance when he hears a loud thud to the ground behind him. His eyes widen upon seeing his partner’s God Arc has been released from his grip, Viktor himself is on his knee after the invasive Aragami’s attack becomes too much for his strength to handle.

“Viktor…!”

The dark-haired man instinctively pulls his partner close as another sphere of light flies to their direction and the psion prepares itself for another area-wide thunder attack, his ears can barely register the deafening noises from the bombardment on his shield. He glances at Viktor - his breathing is ragged as he tries to regain his strength and tries to assure him that he is fine, then to his partner’s God Arc, then back to their target Aragami.

_Are all psions this persistent when they’re near death?!_

His mind is so muddled that he almost misses Yuri’s voice through the transmission line.

_“Old ma—Viktor, Katsuki, abandon the mission now.”_ Despite his fatigue from having to maintain defensive position, Yuuri senses the lack of usual edge from the operator’s voice. _“I’m sending the extraction team in. Secure an escape at once, you can do it with your supplies.”_

 

He can hear Viktor grunts in displeasure as the other man stumbles to retrieve his God Arc, clearly annoyed at having to cut short their mission when they have been so close. However, he offers no resistance when the dark-haired man nudges him to comply with the operator’s words. He gives a silent nod to Yuuri, leaving him to take care of the matter until he can get back on his feet.

Yuuri is about to take out one of his remaining flash bombs when he suddenly finds himself knocked off the ground, his God Arc is almost removed from his hands as it abruptly closes off its shield module. He lands several meters away with a violent impact; he wouldn’t be surprised if his head and back are bleeding by now because it _hurts_. The dark-haired man groans in agony, trying to ignore his throbbing head as he stumbles to stand up and stabilize his stance using his God Arc.

His mind momentarily goes blank upon realizing that Viktor is no longer beside him. He tightens the grip on his God Arc and frantically starts scanning his surroundings, not long after which he catches his partner-slash-commanding officer’s presence, having reunited with his own God Arc. He doesn’t feel relieved in the slightest, however, upon noticing that the silver-haired man footing is not only shaky, but also the grip on his weapon’s handle has become lousy despite his best efforts.

Viktor, however, continues to glare at the Aragami pair before him, readying his blade for whatever attack that comes next. He briefly glances at his dark-haired partner and mouths off something before his attention is turned back to the incoming attack from the psion.

 

_I’ll handle this. You go ahead._

 

Yuuri cannot hear his partner’s voice, but he is able to parse what the older man says and finds himself trembling as soon as he realizes what the older man is trying to pull. His vision becomes distorted as pain assaults his head once again, and lightheadedness strikes him as his mind suddenly flashes back to the scene he has grown too familiar with in his dreams.

The God Eater that had been reduced into a messy pile of flesh save for his God Arc by the time he arrived. The boy several years below him who failed to make it to the extraction point. _Mari_ , who charged to her death because it would allow him to live, her own malfunctioning God Arc be damned.

…Didn’t Mari say something similar back then? Her last order?

 

_“Viktor, what the hell are you doing?! Katsuki, stop him!”_

 

_No…not you too…_

 

Viktor clenches his jaws tightly as he tries to stop the psion’s rampage with his shield. His body is staggering so badly that his God Arc threatens itself to be removed from his hands once again, but he doesn’t seem to pay his mind as he calmly tries to reach out for the last of his flash grenade in his supplies. The exhaustion has gotten better of him, however, that he doesn’t seem to realize the Deusphage is only several steps behind him, ready to impale with its gigantic sword-tail.

He hasn’t had time to recover himself. No doubt it’s going to be fatal.

 

“NO!!!”

 

Yuuri shakes his head and steels himself as he sprints as quickly as he can, clutching his God Arc’s handle as strongly as he can to the point his hands hurt. Glancing at his shield, it is heavily battered and likely won’t be able to fully block the incoming attack; he won’t be surprised if it’s going to be torn apart from his God Arc after this. However, he can’t care less at this point, his mind is filled with nothing but Viktor.

_Viktor…not Viktor! Not again!_

Viktor, who acknowledged his capability as an equal despite the few he had seen when they first met. Viktor, who fusses over his well-being to the point of occasional annoyance. Viktor, who fully trusts him to watch over his back.

He doesn’t want to lose Viktor. Especially not when he has the strength that he lacked back then.

 

So for once, he prays to the forgotten gods and closes his eyes. His mind goes blank as he puts all his might in the remaining of his strength, letting his body to carry his will. He expands his shield, just in time with the sharp tip of the Deusphage’s tail to come into contact with his God Arc.  
It’s heavy. His head is splitting apart. His limbs cannot take it anymore.

_Viktor…_

Not yet. _Not yet._ His shield is still there. Once he successfully blocks this, he can safely—

 

“Yuu…ri…?”

 

It is the moment when his perception becomes too blurry for him to recognize the next sequence of events.

“This Bias Field…Katsuki, what’s going on?!”

He doesn’t recognize the faint red light glowing from his God Arc’s control unit. His mind fails to register the operator’s words from the transmission line, or his partner completely looking in awe despite his exhaustion. He fails to take notice how the Aragami pair have apparently stopped in their tracks in response of the turbulence forming around his God Arc.

 

However, his mind is strangely clear now as he catches the glimpse of the Deusphage stopping on its tracks - almost hesitant, if it is actually capable of feeling. It feels like he can push a little further.

**_“Stay away…”_ **

So he does.

**_“…from Viktor!!”_ **

His vision turns dark as soon as he closes his shield and launches his hammer with the last of his willpower, the cry of the scorpion-like Deusphage passes over his ears as pain splits apart his head.

* * *

Viktor feels like his mind is jerked back to consciousness the moment the Deusphage pulls away against all odds, leaving him and his partner alone with their original target. The psion had momentarily ceased its actions the moment Yuuri’s God Arc emanated the strange crimson glow as he defended him from the Deusphage, but now that the dark-haired man has been rendered unconscious, it threatens to resume its retaliation once again, never mind that its core has been severely damaged and it won’t take much for it to be put down.

Well, if Viktor outlasts the ugly bastard, that is. Which is exactly what he plans to do.

 

_“Old man, are you nuts?! Take Katsuki away and—”_

 

The silver-haired man is fully aware of the fatigue that threatens to take over his body, but he knows that he doesn’t feel exhausted as he did before since he is still able to process the _interesting_ turn of events in his mind. He slowly makes his way to the front of his unconscious partner, as if to guard him from the psion. He lets out a small sigh and gives an almost tired smile.

To think Yuuri awakens his Blood Power before him…and he is supposed to be the more experienced one, too. Not that he complains; if anything, he understands everything now, the missing pieces.

 

What he had been missing in the past five years - no, his entire life since he gained the armlet. His reason. What he has always wished for.

And above everything, the knowledge that in one way or another, he already means that much for Yuuri. A feeling he is more than happy to reciprocate.

 

Viktor steadies the grip on his God Arc, his resolve renewed by the revelation. He doesn’t have time to listen or respond to the operator’s yelling as the psion charges at him once again, struggling as much as he does on its last legs as they exchange blows. Viktor almost stumbles as he narrowly avoids the hideous Aragami’s electric field, but he no longer senses dread as he had felt before. His mind is nothing but tranquil as he briefly glances at his surroundings, then to his dark-haired partner.

It’s fine, the Deusphage is out of their range. He doesn’t need to worry.

He can do it. No, he _must_. He cannot afford to fail, not after Yuuri goes so far to watch his back.

 

The final shot of his gun breaks the psion’s weak point at last, causing the Aragami to writhe in agony. Viktor wastes no time, determined to turn his attack into the finishing blow. With the Aragami still in its death throes, he takes a brief step back and prepares to aim for its back, where he can destroy the beast’s core for good with his blade.

“Let this be a reminder”, the silver-haired man says before he kicks the ground, leaping to the psion’s back as strong, crimson-hued turbulence forms around his God Arc, “not to mess with my team.”

_Especially if it is Yuuri._

A downward stab on its back is all it takes for the psion to finally stop moving. Viktor switches his God Arc as soon as he lands to devour the remains of the crocodile-like Aragami, and as soon as he is finished, he rushes to Yuuri’s side and falls on his knees.

Who would have thought that their Power of Blood would be this exhausting to use? Viktor can only hope this will be nothing but a first-time thing; if it isn’t, then controlling their power will be a much more difficult chore than he would’ve liked.

 

“Yuuri, honestly…” Viktor shakes his head as he struggles to prevent his body from crashing into the ground, his hand gently reaches out the other man’s. _…you’re so reckless._

Not that he is one to talk. Especially not after said recklessness is also the thing that saved him.

 

He is about to close his eyes when a loud voice pierces through his eardrums. Viktor frowns as he proceeds to mentally curse the young operator on the other side of the line.

 

_“Old man, you still there?! How’s piglet?!”_

“Yeah…no need to yell, kid…” Viktor tries to make it clear from his tone that he is annoyed that he cannot get the break he deserves yet, but he is already too tired to even try. “We’re fine…doesn’t look like that Deusphage is coming back soon.” He absentmindedly observes his surroundings, then back to Yuuri and lets out a small smile. “Send us the extraction team, will you? I don’t think…we can move at this rate…I need some shut-eye.”

_“On it, just sit tight.”_ There is a brief silence before Yuri speaks again. _“You know you may end up being questioned by the Court of Inquiry over this mess, do you?”_

“Then do something to convince Lilia not to have us brought to them before we come back.” Viktor grumbles. “Now let me sleep. I’m tired.”

Yuri responds by turning off his communication device.

 

Viktor sighs as he tries reposition himself so he sits next to Yuuri. The younger man is still out cold. He smiles again as he ruffles through the dark-haired man’s hair before he pulls him closer.

“Good work today, partner.”

He is already deep in slumber by the time the evacuation team arrives, his gloved hand is still latched on Yuuri’s bare hand.

* * *

The first thing that Yuuri senses the moment consciousness returns to his body is the soreness on the left half of his upper body. Then, as he gains more awareness, he feels a finger is circling around his hand, giving him a sense of tranquility and reassurance. Yuuri opens his eyes to see Viktor is sitting beside him, smiling despite how battered-up he looks.

 

“Hey.” Viktor looks tired, but it doesn’t stop the warmth radiating from his smile. “Feeling better?”

“Viktor…?” Yuuri mumbles in response before he suddenly jolts awake, the recollection of their mission floods into his mind. “What is…wait, what about the mission? The psion? The Deusphage?”

“We made it. Barely. Our main objective, at least.” The silver-haired man chuckles at his reaction before he gives a reassuring pat to calm the younger man down. “All thanks to you.”

Yuuri stares at him in bewilderment.

“…Wait, what? What happened?”

“Simply put,” Viktor points out his finger as he gives a pause, “our Blood Power awakened.”

The dark-haired man still looks confused. Why now, of all times…?

“…It did? How?”

“I think I have an idea…” The silver-haired man puts his finger on his lips before looking at his partner again. “Yuuri, when you shielded me from the Deusphage, what did you have in mind?”

 

Yuuri falls silent before he momentarily diverts his gaze away from Viktor. When he looks back, the older man’s gaze is full of worry, and it is as if he questions if he’d like to drop the subject, but Yuuri shakes his head and looks at him with determined gaze.

“When you told me to go ahead without you,” the dark-haired man mutters as he recalls the familiar memory from his mind, “it reminded me of Mari. How she died.”  
It is Viktor’s turn to fall silent, guilt flashes through his eyes. Yuuri gives him a stern look in response before continuing.

“Perhaps I am just punishing myself here, thinking how to avoid the same mistake I had done with Mari.” The dark-haired man’s voice trembles, almost as if he tries to fight back the urge to cry. “But I know one thing: I don’t want to lose you. I _can’t_ lose you. That’s when…everything stopped to matter, I guess.”

 

Another silence. At least, until Yuuri lets out a yelp when Viktor suddenly pulls him close, his arms are wrapped tightly around the younger man’s shoulders.

“Viktor…?”

“If you had died…” Yuuri feels his face involuntarily reddens as the older man whispers to his ear. “…then there is no point for my Blood Power to awaken.”

 

For a while, the dark-haired man says nothing. Instead, he chooses to return the gesture of affection his partner is giving him, as if trying to reassure him.

 

“I won’t. Not as long as I am under your watch and I am obligated to cover your back.”

And Yuuri means it.

“Good.” Yuuri’s vow enough to bring the smile back to the silver-haired man’s face. “And thank you…Yuuri. I couldn’t ask for any better partner than you are.”

“Likewise.”

 

They spend the rest of their way home in companionable silence. Viktor eventually falls asleep with his cheek on Yuuri’s head, and the dark-haired man can’t help but to give a fond smile as the older man mumbles in his sleep. He spends the rest of their trip watching over the older man, absentmindedly rubbing circles on the latter’s hand on occasions as he is losing himself in his own thought.

_Power of Blood, huh…_

Back when Mari died, he cursed at himself, at his helplessness. Wishing he had the power to change things. That was why he readily took the test of the Bias Factor change.

And yet, even if he managed to put Viktor out of harm's way today, he is not sure if his newfound power will be enough to help him atone for Mari’s death. After all, it cannot be undone. Her God Arc is bound to be passed to someone else soon.

Will he be allowed to atone, for that matter? To be honest, Yuuri is not sure. No matter what everyone says, he weight of that day’s incident won’t leave him easily.

 

Regardless, he will make good use of this power, of the Power of Blood. As long as he has reason to use it, then he will make the best of it.

As long as Viktor wants him to fight, then he shall. So his partner won’t lose his reason to fight as well.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand it's done! This is far longer than I had initially planned. x__x'
> 
> NORN Database entries related to the appearing characters will be up soon. I may also write something focusing on Yurio later. Until then, cheers!  
> \--  
> More in-series terms.
> 
> **Court of Inquiry**  
>  First mentioned in God Eater 2, it is basically a committee of enforcers that investigates and/or delivers punishment towards problematic Fenrir members.
> 
> When the offense isn't grave enough to warrant the Court of Inquiry's attention, however, the problematic member may end up being locked in **solitary confinement** under the Branch Director's discretion.
> 
> **Aragami: Yan-Zhi**   
>  [Wiki page for Yan-Zhi](http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki/Yan_Zhi)
> 
> **Aragami: Kabbala-Kabbala**   
>  [Wiki page for Kabbala-Kabbala](http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki/Kabbala_Kabbala)
> 
> **Aragami: Gboro-Gboro**   
>  [Wiki page for Gboro-Gboro](http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki/Gboro-Gboro)
> 
> **Deusphages**  
>  Aragami those are incredibly dangerous to the point most God Eaters are actually ordered to _avoid_ them. There are two types of Deusphages: Type 1 which consists Aragami named after Japanese mythology, and Type 2 which is based on Greek mythology.
> 
> **Aragami: Susano'o**   
>  [Wiki page for Susano'o](http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki/Susano%27o)
> 
> **Bias Field**  
>  A field of Bias Factors found among psions that influences the behavior of other Aragami (and regular God Arcs) in various ways. Each psion has different Bias Field effects.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on twitter (@euclaeptus) or tumblr (maclaeroni)! \o/


End file.
